Untitled
by Katami Metallium
Summary: An ordinary pokemon trainer found to be Sailor Pikamew and a saiyan desendent are teamed up to to fight the forces of a combined evil. But this unlikely pair isn't the kind you send out to save the world, a newbie Sailor Senshi and an arrogant Saiyan. Can
1. A Hero is Born/The Search For a Pikamew

Sim 1(A Hero is Born/The Search For a Pikamew) "Authors" note: This is not _truly_ just my work but I have the ideas I make the plots and I do the work. This is the work of a chat-RPG and many people said I should post it here... and it is gonna be a long story. Anyway just so no one gets mad here's where I said that all the characters are not mine. Go to the website to see the people who did do their parts. It is written in script or RPG form so... deal with it :p. Also please do review when you get through season one that's the main reason it's here

Warning: It will get better chapter one is actually a rewrite because of a computer glitch

Sim 1  
(A Hero is Born/The Search For a Pikamew)

* Kat-san walks towards Celadon City, one of the older cities on her journey. She breathes in the fresh air and tries to calculate how long she's been traveling. She looks back at Mew, given to her by Prof. Evergreen, and thinks how lucky she was to get it.  
* Kat-san looks at a map and finds she is coming to a forestry area: Lets see mhmm mmmhmmm oh yes! Mew you think you're up for a challenge?  
-Kat-san- Mew: meeew meeeeeeeew!  
-Kat-san- According to my pokemon locations book the forest up ahead has rare pokemon in it and possibly pikamew!  
-Kat-san- Mew: meeeeeeeeeeew MEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!  
* Kat-san thinks about how pikamew are rarer then mew ever use to be and way more powerful.  
-Ryuujin- *Something hides in the deep grass a ways away, watching, breathing in rasps, and trying to be patient*  
-Kat-san- *A few hours later*  
* Kat-san sets up the tent as Mew flies around looking for pokemon.  
-Kat-san- Mew in the morning we'll start our search!  
-Ryuujin- *A small shadow hops and flits stealthily through the field, following Kat's scent*  
* Kat-san finishes setting up the tent and begins to make dinner.  
-Kat-san- *Mew continues watching until she smells food. Mew flys down and starts eating like she hasn't eaten for weeks.  
-Kat-san- Whoa, slow down, Mew!  
-Ryuujin- *The black-blue form snaps it's teeth and growls out tonelessly, getting anxious*  
* Kat-san finishes making her dinner and begins to eat as Mew finishes and goes into the tent to sleep.  
-Kat-san- didn't think it was that late.  
-Ryuujin- *It closes it's mouth and blinks its big red innocent eyes, almost normal again, then rears back, and leaps out of the bushes with a crash*  
-Ryuujin- *A blackish blue, twisted, former squirtle leaps and zooms at Kat with surprising speed, bearing it's abnormal razor sharp teeth*  
* Kat-san drops her food and rolls back into the tent, closing it: what the heck was that? Mew wake up!  
-Kat-san- *Mew raises its head sleepily  
-Ryuujin- *Claws poke through the fabric easily, and start to tear outward*  
-Kat-san- so much for my first idea.....Mew transform to.....no too big....ummmummmummmmmmm  
-Ryuujin- *The creature screeches out a growly "SquuiiRRRtllEEE!!!" and then leaps straight at Kat*  
-Ryuujin- *Suddenly the creature stops, merely halting in mid-air like a freeze-frame*  
-Kat-san- Mew bubble.  
-Ryuujin- *Mew doesn't move. Nothing does, all movement around Kat stops, along with the sound... everything's quiet...*  
* Kat-san- moves away from the creature....slowly.  
-Kat-san- Ok this is weird....  
-Ryuujin- *Everything around Kat is suddenly "ripped" away, leaving Kat sitting in the same position on a floating stone, smooth as marble to the touch, and starlight all around*  
-Kat-san- Ok this is very weird.....very, VERY weird.  
-Ryuujin- VOICE: Kat... Kat, do not be alarmed...  
-Kat-san- Who's there?  
-Kat-san- ....or here?.....where-ever here is....  
-Ryuujin- *A figure slowly materializes floating about 7 feet in front of her... a beautiful female being, arms spread out, hair almost the whole length of the rest of her body, eyes glowing a warm orange, a smile covering her lips.  
-Kat-san- Kay...then...who are you?  
-Ryuujin- WOMAN: My name is Nyredailis, I am one of the delegates representing the Council of the Chosen... and I know who YOU are...  
-Kat-san- um...huh?   
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: *laughs musically* So young, so innocent... Kat, you've been... selected, from billions and trillions of people all over the universe, you've been chosen.  
-Kat-san- Me? A Novice pokemon trainer?  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: Everything will be happening very fast, it will be strange, you may be confused at first, but Kat my dear, you're about to experience a change... everything will come to you in time, I promise...  
-Ryuujin- *on her right, seeming to be hundreds of feet away, a huge, an IMMENSE snake-like dragon materializes, and on her left, maybe 20 feet behind, a glittering Pikamew*  
* Kat-san looks at these: oooookay.....  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Kat, you're going to be changed... you'll look the same, have the same memories, but you'll be different... do not fear, we are taking care of you, and we will make this as easy as possible... do you understand?  
-Kat-san- um I think.  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: First of all, you're Sailor Pikamew....  
-Kat-san- WHAT?!  
-Kat-san- well I guess I believe you I mean I'm here....  
-Kat-san- *A pink, yellow pokeball appears right in front of Kat*  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: take it  
* Kat-san slowly reaches out and takes it  
-Ryuujin- *The dragon, watching from a distance, nods approving and thinks: ~She has the heart...~ then suddenly looks around anxiously and slowly vanishes from view*  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: Now hold it up and say "Pikamew Poke Power"  
-Kat-san- Ok *holds up pokeball* Pikamew...Poke............Power.  
* Kat-san disappears and 5 sec later reappears in a orangey sailor suit. She has pikachu ears, a mew tail, pikachu cheeks and covered in orangey fur.  
* Kat-san looks herself over: whoa!  
-Kat-san- Second, I am your guardian pokemon.  
* Kat-san thinks for a min.: (thinking) lets see sailor scouts.... guardians.....the cats!  
-Kat-san- wait does that mean I have a pikamew?  
-Kat-san- *Pikamew nods.  
-Kat-san- YES! I got what I came to the forest for....and more....  
-Kat-san- *Pikamew begins explaining powers  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: You have all the powers of a pikamew including you can change to a pikamew and....  
-Ryuujin- *Suddenly Nyredailis seems anxious, she looks at Pikamew* Oh no, they've got to him first!  
-Kat-san- huh?  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Dracokan can't enter that plane! What do we do?  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: We may have to sit this one out.  
* Kat-san waits for someone to explain and if no one does she doesn't need to know.  
* Kat-san tests some powers out  
-Ryuujin- *Nyredailis makes a gesture and portal opens, showing clearly a lightning quick battle between a young teenager wearing a black and white suit, looking about her age, wild brown hair and penetrating eyes, against about 30 zooming black shapes*  
* Kat-san stops testing and looks through the portal: Who's he? What are they?  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Your new partner, Ryuujin.  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: Mutants. The Kaltoriik Terror Troops.  
* Kat-san looks at him for a minute: Why do I have a partner that's not a scout or a tux?  
-Kat-san- Or is that a new kind of tux uniform?  
* Kat-san realizes what she's doing, concentrates on the important thing at the moment and sighs: I have to go and battle them, right?  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Perhaps not  
* Ryuujin grins and vaporizes six in a row with a six foot thick ki beam  
* Ryuujin is now down to 4, who are starting to get nervous  
* Ryuujin holds out his hand and gives the others a comeon, they look at each other, and vanish  
-Kat-san- ok back to the first questions then  
-Kat-san- Why is my partner not scout or tux?  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: Why does it matter, my dear?  
*Sim Stopped*   



	2. Ally or Enemy?/ Kat Meets Her Partner

Sim 2(Ally or Enemy?/ Kat Meets Her Partner)

Sim 2  
(Ally or Enemy?/ Kat Meets Her Partner)

-Ryuujin- *Sim Started*  
-Kat-san- well...umm...  
* Kat-san goes silent not having any good answer  
* Kat-san ,after a minute of thinking, thinks it might be better having a non-tux ally since tuxes are destine to marry sailors. After another minute she thinks she was too much of a sm freak when she was younger...  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: There're others too...  
* Kat-san comes out of her thoughts: what?  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: Other fighters...  
-Kat-san- I'd think so  
-Kat-san- so, what kind of ally am I to him? side by side? shadows? *names more before interrupted*  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Depends on the situation... you'll all have jobs... and if one needs the other's help... etc   
-Ryuujin- *The Dragon reappears, much closer now, and suddenly the dark suited guy falls from nowhere and lands on the rock platform by Kat*  
* Kat-san tries to figure out how depends would work but gives up  
* Kat-san looks at him then the dragon then wonders if the dragon is his guardian  
* Ryuujin , although wide-eyed and heavily breathing, seems to be taking this very well  
* Ryuujin gets up and nods: 'Ello miss!  
-Kat-san- Um, Hi  
* Kat-san smiles thinking this would be a good time to do the speech  
-Kat-san- I am Sailor Pikamew, defender of Pikamews and Justice  
* Ryuujin smiles stupidly and stares at her, not acknowledging he heard her... then shakes his head  
-Kat-san- In the name of all pikamews I shall punish you!  
* Kat-san turns to pikamew: what do ya think?  
-Ryuujin- Me!? I'm Ryuujin, son of Trunks, uhh... protector of Earth and stuff  
-Kat-san- Ok, note, Ryuujin is slightly slow...  
-Ryuujin- Next heir of King Vegeta's position, liker of... umm... carrots! *Dracokan wraps his tail around Ryuujin and tosses him into another stone platform, where he begins to brief him*  
* Ryuujin can be heard faintly: Why do you pick these beautiful short-skirted distracting chicks? And what's all this punishing stuff?  
-Ryuujin- ...and who were those black things?... others? More?... heheheh... we have a sailor on our team... no navy seals?....  
* Kat-san thinks of past Boudaikai Tenkaichi tournaments and yells over: are you the brother of Vegeta? (Vegeta Jr.)  
-Ryuujin- Yeah! Trunks is my foster dad, King Vegeta is my trainer!  
-Ryuujin- ... saber-tooth parrots... wooly marmots... what?... who's Ranma?......................... say WHAT?  
* Kat-san realizes Pikamew is talking to her and listens  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: ....the punish you is kinda tooo close to....  
-Kat-san- (after a minute or two) ok, ok I'll work on it  
* Ryuujin and Dracokan disappear  
* Kat-san sits down and thinks  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: You up to a, eh, practice mission?  
-Kat-san- not till I have a speech  
* Kat-san , after a lit bit gets up and tries another one *Pikamew shakes her head and begins say what's wrong*  
* Kat-san sighs and tries another  
-Kat-san- *An half hour goes by and Sailor Pikamew still tries speeches continuing to get a no from Pikamew*  
* Kat-san does her first one again and Pikamew approves.  
* Kat-san just stares for a moment  
* Kat-san turns to Nredailis: Ok, I'm ready  
-Ryuujin- NYREDAILIS: Hmm... have fun and be careful *snaps her fingers and Kat finds herself standing on a rooftop of a building in a cluster of buildings... science research centers... under heavy attack*  
* Kat-san just watches for a second, red-eyed pokemon attacking and above them two "people" floating in the air watching and smiling  
* Kat-san begins an attack: Pikamew Thunder Bubbles!  
-Kat-san- *Bubbles fly from no where hitting the pokemon and shocking them, making them stop and look around*  
-Kat-san- Person one: Who's there?  
* Kat-san jumps to a lighted area: I am Sailor Pikamew, defender of Pikamews and Justice!  
-Kat-san- In the Pikamews and pokemon, I shall punish you!  
* Ryuujin 's arms start moving left and right at super fast speeds, as he begins releasing hundreds of rounds of ki down at a group of black creatures heading for a guy hiding in a jeep  
-Kat-san- Person 2: Oh how sweet...and pathetic!  
-Kat-san- Person 1: pokemon attack!  
-Kat-san- *All the pokemon race towards Sailor Pikamew*  
-Kat-san- Ok lets hope pikamews are as strong as I hope. Pikamew All Beam!  
-Kat-san- *Half the pokemon faint, the other half behind them keep attacking*  
-Kat-san- guess not *starts running* AHHHHH  
* Ryuujin turns and looks at the pokemon  
* Ryuujin powers up and fires a galic gun down into their center  
* Kat-san gets far enough away, thanks to Ryuujin attack, to attack again: Pikamew All Beam!  
-Kat-san- *The All beam takes care of the rest of the pokemon, the two strangers phase away*  
* Ryuujin drops in a blur down next to Kat, not seeming slow or dumb or goofy any more  
-Ryuujin- Nice job  
* Kat-san looks at the spot the strangers were: thanks...do you know who those two were?  
-Ryuujin- No idea  
-Ryuujin- They didn't look friendly though  
-Ryuujin- And they were lazy. Sure sign of evilness   
* Ryuujin grins mischievously  
-Kat-san- *Cut scene*  
-Kat-san- *The two strangers phase in and bow down, one boy, one girl. The boy has purple hair, green eyes and light skin; he is wearing a dark navy suit. The girl has turquoise hair, blue eyes, a lighter skin then the boy; she is wearing a dark green suit. *   
-Kat-san- *They are in a dark room; behind them in a dark eerie purple are shadows. In follow of them is shadowed except for a bit where a bit of a seat shows. The seat looks like it belongs to a King. *  
-Kat-san- Voice from the darkness: Feldakin! Nayris! Why have you returned empty-handed?!  
* Nayris gets up: We were attacked by a girl who called herself Sailor Pikamew and her friends  
-Feldakin- Yes, there was at least one other, a boy in black and white armor. I've seen his fighting style before  
-Feldakin- They took out the Kaltoriik and the Pokemonsters within 30 seconds  
-Nayris- Voice: No excuses, next time you see them you will destroy them. You may use the stronger Pokemonsters.  
* Nayris does a short bow: Yes, Master Freeza.  
* Feldakin follows suit: Of course, my lord  
*cut scene*  
*** Nayris is now known as Pikamew  
*** Feldakin is now known as NinjaGuy  
* Kat-san is back at the "place" with Pikamew and Nyredailis and is mumbling about what she did wrong  
* Ryuujin nods: ... I see... and do we know exactly WHO is in charge?  
-Ryuujin- DRACOKAN: Not yet, we have people trying ti find out though  
* Ryuujin looks a few feet away at Kat, with an allies respect  
-Kat-san- *Pikamew is telling Sailor Pikamew some more attacks  
* Ryuujin seems to have transformed within the last two hours, previously seeming dumb and machoish, now serious and clever about the task he's been enlisted to perform  
* Kat-san does a fire spin. It, starts out of no where, moves forward then turns and heads towards Ryuujin: uh oh  
-Kat-san- WATCH OUT!  
* Ryuujin turns to it calmly  
* Ryuujin 's eyes widen a bit and he jumps back, then vaporizes it with a quick and draining ki ball  
* Ryuujin looks at her and blinks  
* Kat-san stares for a minute then stops thinks and says: of course your kind can do that*and turns away*  
* Ryuujin sits down and shakes his head  
-Kat-san- Pikamew, Mars, Fire Snipper!  
-Kat-san- *Pikamew says something else and Kat's smiles and says: Hey, Ryuujin, lets see one of your attacks  
-Ryuujin- You sure?  
-Kat-san- yes  
* Ryuujin floats into the air  
* Ryuujin lights up orange-yellow, with blue energy crackling around  
-Ryuujin- *The air around them seems to vibrate...*  
* Ryuujin calms down  
* Ryuujin holds his hands in the air and gathers ki, and then they start moving back and forth in a blur, firing ki-blasts like a machine gun  
-Kat-san- Pikamew Mewtwo Barrier!  
-Kat-san- NOT AT ME DUMMY!  
* Ryuujin directs his fire away from her and starts blowing up random floating rocks  
* Ryuujin takes out a good 40 footer and then takes out a few dozen smaller ones  
* Ryuujin doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat  
* Kat-san waits for him to stop  
* Ryuujin merely stops and the energy disappears almost right away  
* Ryuujin cracks his knuckles  
-Ryuujin- Sorry 'bout that  
* Kat-san ignores him: ok here goes....Pikamew Attack Copy!  
* Ryuujin squints  
* Kat-san copies the attack except the "balls" come from behind her  
* Kat-san stops and smiles  
-Kat-san- It worked  
* Ryuujin jumps up with real anger in his face  
-Ryuujin- HEY! THAT'S CHEAP!  
-Ryuujin- I mean sure it'll help us but... but...  
-Ryuujin- agh!  
-Kat-san- what's your problem?  
* Ryuujin sits down and just stays silent, crossing his legs  
-Kat-san- (like talking to a baby) awww, isn't that cute, "Mr. I'm so cool" is pouting  
* Ryuujin sighs  
-Ryuujin- You don't understand miss... it's... personal.  
-Kat-san- (almost nonchalantly) well, ok  
* Ryuujin doesn't really want to impose but needs to make it known  
* Kat-san walks a little ways away and tries some other attacks  
-Ryuujin- Where I come from... learning a technique has powerful, honorable and sentimental value...  
-Ryuujin- You learn attacks from kame-masters. You don't just see someone do one and copy it...  
-Ryuujin- I'm sorry miss, it's my custom, not yours  
* Kat-san turns around: well, then I know how to annoy bad people of your kind. *winks and turns back to attacks*  
* Ryuujin can't help but laugh, and phases out  
-Kat-san- Pikamew Teleport!  
* Kat-san and Pikamew teleport back to Kat's tent and hear a squirtle calling from above them in a bubble*  
* Ryuujin is back to where he came from, meditating on a mountain-top  
-Kat-san- Well Mew can take care of it self....Pikamew All Beam!  
* Kat-san all beams the bubble and the squirtle falls to the ground.  
-Kat-san- Hey Pikamew how do I detransform?  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: take the pokeball off your bow  
-Kat-san- oh *takes the pokeball off and the suit fades to her ordinary clothes*  
* Kat-san starts repairing the tent  
-Kat-san- *15 min. later*  
-Kat-san- *The squirtle wakes, it now has regular eyes and looks puzzled: squit? squirtle?  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: [The pokemon used by them are regular pokemon caught and given dark energy. When fainted the energy is gone]  
* Kat-san finishes repairing the tent and turn around to look at the squirtle:(soft and sweet) squirtle, need a place to sleep for the night? *opens the tent and signals inside*  
-Kat-san- *The squirtle looks at this and then looks around, its dark, unfriendly, and completely unfamiliar. The squirtle goes and gets in the tent followed by Kat and Pikamew.   
-Kat-san- *Morning*  
* Kat-san opens the tent and gets out followed by Pikamew. Mew and the squirtle are still asleep.  
* Ryuujin sits in a thick branch in a tree above the tent, swaying his legs  
* Kat-san makes breakfast and Pikamew decides to wake the others.  
* Ryuujin takes ones of those dry soft pinecones and drops it on Kat's head  
-Kat-san- Hey, who did that? *looks up* oh you *goes back to cooking*  
* Ryuujin grins  
-Ryuujin- Good morning to you too miss  
-Kat-san- *Mew wakes up, and finds a Pikamew in her face: Meeew! *bubbles it and brings it out to Kat* Mew mew meeeeew!  
-Kat-san- Oh, Mew....Oh I didn't tell you did I? I already caught it  
-Kat-san- *Mew, a little saddened, lets it go  
* Ryuujin lets himself fall from the branch and lands in a crouch  
-Ryuujin- How much longer are you gonna be? Dailis has word of new developments.  
-Kat-san- A while, I hope this isn't a normal thing I still have a pokemon journey I'm taking....breakfast?  
-Ryuujin- No, thank-you. But yeah it isn't anything immediately important so when you have free time...  
*Stop Sim* 


	3. Kat and Ryuujin Separate/Ryuujin's captu...

Sim 3 (Kat and Ryuujin Separate/Ryuujin's capture)

Sim 3  
(Kat and Ryuujin Separate/Ryuujin's capture)

-Kat-san- *Start Sim*  
* Ryuujin scribbles on a notepad  
* Kat-san looks at Ryuujin, thinking, "oh this is just going to be a great partnership" and squirtle comes out of the tent, yawns and waits for a free breakfast  
-Ryuujin- Sleep well? *not looking up*  
-Kat-san- *Mew begins to complain its hungry followed by squirtle making a big ruckus.  
* Ryuujin watches Squirtle and smiles: Can I help with anything, Miss?  
* Kat-san gets up and goes to get the pokechow: no  
* Kat-san gets it and pours it on to two bowls then goes back to her breakfast: and why do you care how I slept?  
-Ryuujin- I just care, cuz it's courteous and stuff, you know, I'm trying to be nice  
* Ryuujin mumbles: You should try it some time  
* Kat-san throws the burnt toast the the pidgys and begins eating her breakfast  
* Kat-san after a bit puts down her empty plate and sighs: guess I'm ready, Mew keep watch over camp till I come back. Pikamew go ahead.  
-Kat-san- *Pikamew transports her and Kat to "headquarters" leaving Ryuujin sitting there  
* Ryuujin looks up and does a double take, then phases out  
* Kat-san watches him appears next to her: took you long enough  
* Ryuujin looks at her with an annoyed look, HEAVILY annoyed  
-Ryuujin- WOULD YOU BACK OFF?!   
* Ryuujin rubs his forehead  
-Ryuujin- my GOODness  
-Kat-san- oh, temper temper  
* Ryuujin grits his teeth  
* Kat-san looks to Pikamew: Pikamew if you would please  
-Kat-san- * bubble appears behind Kat and she falls into it  
* Kat-san looks around: did I miss the meeting?  
* Kat-san lays back and daydreams  
-Ryuujin- DRACOKAN: Okay, we've had contacts getting information and we've found one of the "lord's" old bases, some time today you two need to go there and investigate. There's a huge chance that there's still quite a few soldiers left there, abandoned  
* Kat-san continues to daydream seemingly not listening  
-Kat-san- *the bubble pops and Kat falls to the floor: Ow! hey what was that for?  
* Ryuujin smiles  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: you weren't listening  
-Kat-san- to what?  
-Kat-san- Pikamew: Your assignment  
-Kat-san- oh  
* Ryuujin isn't annoyed any more: Basically we fly to some abandoned planet or station or something and look for clues  
-Kat-san- to what?  
-Ryuujin- To who the leader is, and where he might've gone, I suppose  
-Kat-san- kay  
* Kat-san looks at Pikamew: NOW can I relax?  
-Kat-san- *pikamew doesn't answer, just floats there  
* Ryuujin float with his legs tucked up to his chest  
* Kat-san takes the pokeball off her belt: fine.....Pikamew Poke Power!  
* Kat-san now transformed makes her own bubble and her cheeks spark slightly showing annoyance  
* Kat-san gets on and floats to a far corner  
* Ryuujin watches her with dumb fascination  
-Ryuujin- Why in the world...  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: Did we pick her?  
-Ryuujin- Yeah! I was expecting some normal preppy person  
-Ryuujin- PIKAMEW: She wasn't really chosen; she has an interesting lineage  
-Ryuujin- Okay, I'll go ahead, where exactly is this?  
* Ryuujin nods when he gets the coordinates, and phases out  
* Kat-san continues to relax even though Pikamew goes over and talks to her  
-Kat-san- *cut scene*  
* Ryuujin walks down a badly lighted corridor, looking around; stretching out with his power, trying to find something out of sorts... even though he thinks everything is out of sorts  
* Ryuujin suddenly picks up a large power level  
-Nayris- (from somewhere in the shadows) well what is someone like you doing here?  
* Ryuujin 's eyebrow arches  
-Ryuujin- Catching up on my exercise  
-Nayris- Feldakin: Like we believe that it takes a lot of searching to find this place  
-Nayris- now tell us the real reason or else  
* Ryuujin turns  
-Ryuujin- Make me  
* Nayris jumps to a lighted area:We might, we might not you still suffer  
-Nayris- *Feldakin jumps next to Nayrus: so do you want a fight then our decision or the decision?  
-Ryuujin- Try me  
-Ryuujin- I wanna fight anyway, but I'm actually here to find out who's goons you are  
* Nayris smiles evilly: we'll tell you later.  
-Nayris- Feldakin: but I don't think you'll care  
-Ryuujin- Kay, whatever  
* Nayris throws a poke ball and a mewthree comes out.  
* Ryuujin looks at it quizzically  
-Nayris- you want to fight, fight I'm to beautiful to fight you hand to hand  
* Ryuujin waits for the furry thing to attack  
-Nayris- *Mewthree flaps its black wings, flys up, and launchs a psychic attack  
* Ryuujin moves in an instant and starts to deflect it aside  
-Nayris- *Mewthree does mist then psybeams again from a different location behind him  
* Ryuujin finishes and takes air, getting hit and flying off into the darkness, disappearing  
-Ryuujin- *Suddenly a ki ball the size of a van comes burning down the corridor*  
-Nayris- *Mewthree uses barrier  
-Nayris- had enough fighting yet?  
-Ryuujin- Are you kidding? What planet are you from? Wimparia?  
-Nayris- (nonchalantly) no its just this is boring *yawn*  
* Ryuujin does Bakuhatshu-Ha and a huge blast comes from underneath both of them  
* Nayris stands on it like nothings happening: you don't think I'd be here without protection do you?  
-Nayris- well you better battle or we'll skip to the decision  
-Nayris- *Mewthree shoots a thunderbolt at him  
* Ryuujin absorbs it easily  
-Nayris- *Mewthree does a stun attack  
* Ryuujin falls over  
-Ryuujin- Agh!  
-Nayris- *Mewthree does a psybeam  
* Ryuujin slides across the floor and bangs into the wall  
-Nayris- had enough?  
-Ryuujin- Please.  
* Ryuujin phases out and then in right in front of them  
-Ryuujin- And I thought SOME people were cowards.  
-Nayris- *a bubble appears around him*  
* Ryuujin barely notices  
-Ryuujin- getting a stuffed animal to fight for you  
-Nayris- *Mewthree appears next to Nayris   
* Ryuujin blinks and taps the bubble's walls  
-Nayris- just a precaution so you don't leave before we're done  
-Nayris- I'm Nayris  
-Nayris- Feldakin: and I'm Feldakin  
-Nayris- We come from the Nega system  
-Nayris- any questions before the decision?  
-Nayris- *Sim Stopped*  



End file.
